


Mirror Mirror

by super_rainbow2021



Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fae & Fairies, Long Distance Relationships, Magic, Mirror magic, a cat owner meets a humanoid cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: Christine didn’t know what to think when she realized the ornate mirror she bought for her vanity was a window to the past, much less to the castle of a Fae prince.





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Christine is a human of either the future of Prince Henrike's universe or in a completely different one. Either way, mirror magic.

**_[[ Christine gets robbed at some point while Henrike is waiting to speak with her, and he sees the men break her mirror. Distraught, he looks for a way to tell her that he can’t see her anymore while at the same time trying to find a way for her to be transported to his world, so he may be with his love. ]]_ **

Christine didn’t know what to think when she realized the ornate mirror she bought for her vanity was a window to the past, much less to the castle of a Fae prince. They often talked of their days, each one interesting to the other. Today, she had taken her cat for a checkup, and it had gone about as well as one would think.

She showed a gash on her pointer finger, small but deep.  “Maybe I’ll get a scar from it,” she remarked sarcastically.

The prince raised a silver eyebrow.  “What _is_ your fascination with scars?”

The woman smiled a little, gazing at the pale man. She did quite like his voice; deep but soft.  “No one here likes getting scars. They think it makes them ugly or whatever, but I think they show history. Like how most of mine are from owning cats but every so often I get one in my everyday life, and then I can look at it later and remember how I got it.”

Henrike studied his love for a moment before nodding.  “Most warriors show off battle scars to woo the ladies, so I can understand.”

Christine leaned on her hand, elbow on the table, and took in the prince’s appearance.  “Do _you_ have any battle scars, my prince?”  She grinned at him.

Henrike cleared his throat, face turning a little red.  “P-Perhaps … a few.” He glanced around before removing his glove and rolling up his sleeve. Running from the base of his pinky down to his elbow ran a deep, gnarly scar that made Christine’s lips part. She also noticed he had a mole in the middle of that side of his hand. 

*

“I’ve heard much of your oracle, Prince Henrike. To be honest, I’m a little overwhelmed. I’d never thought to be able to ask someone about the kinds of things she knows.”

Henrike was getting many visitors to his gloomy castle as of late, ever since word got out that not only was he intelligent beyond his years, but he was in contact with an oracle who had information many could only dream of. Thus, Christine had taken the opportunity to paint her room a dark blue like she wanted and buy new dresses from that Victorian store that just opened up down the road. Today, it was a Feline noble and his human wife, come to seek advice for her illness.

The Fae prince led Rahir and Tirzah to a secluded hallway near his room. Hanging on the wall was a thick curtain. When he removed it, the newcomers were shocked to find a mirror. Sitting in frame was the face of a female cat with white fur spotted with orange and brown and two different colored eyes- blue and hazel. Long white whiskers twitched as her eyes narrowed.

Rahir bowed to the mirror, saying,  “My Lady, I had no idea you were such a beauty.”

Suddenly, lightly-scarred hands appeared in view and removed the furball, who let out a loud whine.  “Cupcake, I told you you’re not allowed on the vanity. Not after you ate my lipstick and ripped my headbands.” In her place sat a beautiful young lady with honey hair tied up in a bun and dazzling turquoise eyes. She gave a warm smile at the three and tucked a loose strand behind her ear.  “Oh, I didn’t realize I was having company today.”

Henrike gazed into the mirror lovingly, noticing the sweater he’d said looked good on her.  “Christine, these are Rahir and Tirzah. They come seeking advice with her illness.”

The woman sat straighter and donned a serious face.  “Of course. How can I be of assistance?”

Rahir cleared his throat, a bit sheepish after the look his wife was giving him.  “Y-Yes. My wife suffers from bouts of intense pain in her head. She has had no way of curing or diluting this all her life, and I’m afraid we haven’t had much luck with magical herbs. What could we try, my lady?”

Christine smiled lightly at the title, never really having gotten used to it.  “One of my close friends has chronic migraines, actually, so I’m quite informed on this.” She crossed her legs and held her chin in one hand.  “Obviously, the medication we have is of no use to you, so home remedies will be your best bet. Staying hydrated and eating regularly should keep you steady, but when these bouts take you it would be best to have a place you can sit where nothing will bother you- dim lighting, plush pillows or blankets, and the possibility of solitude. That’s what helps him, so there’s a chance it may help you, too.”  Christine offered another smile to the couple. 

The noble took in the information and nodded his head. He would, on returning to his manor, construct such a room for his wife to take refuge in. However, something bothered him.  “Are you trapped in the mirror my lady?”

Christine blinked in surprise. Then, she shared a glance with Henrike, and smiled sadly.  “Trapped is a strong word, but I won’t deny that I don’t want to be with my Fae prince, in his castle. ”


End file.
